A vehicle having a driveline including a continuously variable transmission allows an operator of the vehicle or a control system of the vehicle to vary a drive ratio in a stepless manner, permitting a power source of the vehicle to operate at its most efficient rotational speed. Transmissions are becoming more complicated since the engine speed must be more precisely controlled to limit the fuel consumption and emissions of cars. Additionally transmission component speed and efficiency is equally important. Recently, continuously variable transmissions have been proposed to provide vehicles with continuously variable speed transmissions having designs that avoid high pinion and/or carrier speeds and other disadvantages of existing 3-mode power flows.